Valentine
by DREWHHR
Summary: Hogwarts is having a Valentine's Day Ball. Harry and Hermione are both single and Harry asks her to the Ball. H/Hr. One-shot. Lemon. Weasleys exist in this story. HAPPY LATE VALENTINE'S DAY!


**Valentine**

**Summary: **Hogwarts is having another ball, the Valentine's Day Ball. Harry and Hermione are both single and Harry asks her to the Ball. They have a night to remember.

Just a little one-shot I wanted to do because of Valentine's Day. Weaselys exist in this story, unlike my others.

Rating: Mature

Smut at the end. (Yum! Haha.)

Enjoy!

**Valentine**

The invitation sat on her bedside table. It was red and pink and had a white bow tied to the card. Head Girl Hermione Granger smiled, knowing exactly what it was. Everyone had been talking about it all day.

She picked it up and read it carefully,

"_Dear Miss Hermione Granger,_

_You are invited to the Valentine's Day Ball on the fourteenth of February nineteen ninety-eight at six o'clock in the evening to midnight the next morning. Attire is preferably red dresses for the girls; and suit and red ties for the boys. The Ball is primarily for the Seventh Years; as in First through Sixth cannot attend by themselves, however, if their date is a Seventh Year, it is acceptable._

_Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress_

_P.S.-The Head Boy and Head Girl are required to dance the first dance together alone."_

She smiled at the invite and then blushed when she thought of dancing with Harry as he was the Head Boy. She heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," she called to the intruder.

The door opened and he poked his head in cautiously. When he saw her he smiled and let himself in. "Hey." In his hand held his own invite. "I see you got this." He waved it.

"Yeah, it should be fun," she replied with a smile. "We have to dance together."

"Yeah," he said sullenly. "Beware your toes." She giggled. He got serious again and cutely ran his hand through his hair. "So, um, listen, I was thinking…since we're, you know, dancing there anyway…I was wondering if you would like to be my date for the Ball."

Hermione thought he was so cute. He was blushing like a madman and very nervous, looking anywhere but at her. "Of course, Harry, I would love to go with you."

He looked up at her and smiled. "R-really?"

"Yes," she smiled back.

It took him a minute before he realized what had happened. She accepted. She wanted to go to the Ball with him. "Um, th-that's awesome." There was a knock on the portrait down in their Common Room. They down the stairs and opened it. Red-head Ginny Weasley and blonde Luna Lovegood stood there with the biggest smiles on their faces.

"Hermione," they immediately cried. "Did you get the Valentine's Ball invitation yet?!"

Ginny and Luna had gotten theirs that morning and had told Hermione this morning about it. Hermione had not gotten it as she and Harry had to leave early for morning rounds and had not been back all day.

"Yes, I just got it," she replied.

"Neville just asked me!" Ginny gushed happily, no longer able to hold it in.

Hermione grinned widely. She had always been rooting for them to get together. "Ginny! I'm so proud of you! I _knew _he would ask you!"

"And, of course, Ronald asked me," Luna said with a grin. Ron and Luna had been dating for a while now and seemed to be getting stronger. Ron was in his Seventh and final Year, like Harry and Hermione, while Luna was in her Sixth, like Ginny. Ron was going to wait for Luna to finish school and there was talk of a proposal, although they had to keep it from Luna.

"I'm so happy," Hermione said with a smile.

"So, who do you want to go with?" Ginny asked mischievously.

Hermione looked at Harry nervously, who ran his hand through his hair. "Um...actually, Harry asked me to go with him a few minutes ago."

No one said anything for a second. The two Sixth Years looked at the both of them with the widest grins on their faces.

"Oh really? That was sweet of you, Harry," Ginny said. "Well, we best let you two alone. Hermione, you're coming with us to Hogsmeade tomorrow to pick out a dress. And Harry, you're going with Ron and Neville." It was an order, but one they did not want to refuse. They wanted to look their best for each other and knew that their friends could probably help them.

* * *

The next day came soon enough. The six went to Hogsmeade together. It was simple. Since the boys did not need to take very long to get their tuxes, they were going to do that first while the girls went to order their boutonnieres for their dates. When they were done, they would head to the Three Broomsticks for lunch to meet the boys at noon. After lunch, the girls would go to the clothing shop and find their dresses, while the boys went order their corsages for the girls.

At lunch, the girls got there early and found a table big enough for six people. Madam Rosmerta came to their table and asked for their drink orders. They each got a butterbeer. "Mmm..." Luna said dreamily. "I'm so thirsty for one right now."

"Oh, I know. It's been forever since I had one," Ginny agreed. "I _can't_ _wait_ for the Ball."

"Me either. It's going to be amazing!" Luna nodded. "What about you, Hermione? Aren't you excited for the Ball?"

Hermione wasn't paying attention. She was staring off into space thinking about what her night with Harry was going to be like. She had been secretly in love with him for ages now and was so happy that he asked her to the most romantic Ball of the year. She wondered if he would kiss her. Oh, how she hoped he would. She desperately hoped he would kiss her all night long until the morning light.

_Wait, what am I saying? Harry doesn't like me like that! He just sees me as a friend!_ she told herself.

"Hermione!" she snapped out of her thoughts.

"Huh?" she looked at them. "Sorry, I was just thinking."

"About a certain green-eyed boy?" Luna asked knowingly.

"Maybe," Hermione responded playfully.

"Honey, you're smitten," Ginny said obviously.

Hermione didn't even fight it. "I know! I don't know what to do! _I think I'm in love with him!_" she cried in a whisper.

"It's not news, 'Mione. It's very obvious," her red-headed friend said. The blonde nodded agreeingly.

Hermione looked nervous and widened her eyes in fear. "Do you-do you think Harry notices?"

"I don't think so. He's very thick, but I don't blame him. He's had a lot on his plate in the past sixteen to seventeen years," Ginny replied settling Hermione's nerves.

They couldn't say anything more as the boys walked into the pub, looking around for them. "Over here!" Ginny waved them over.

They smiled and walked over to the table, grabbing two extra chairs. The table could fit six, yes, but didn't have enough chairs. Harry sat next to Hermione, scooting over a tad to let Neville fit a little better.

Ron sat next to Luna, kissing her mouth sweetly. Harry caught Hermione's eye and they blushed. "So, where are your suits?" Ginny asked them.

"Oh, they are going to send them to our rooms today. Beats having to carry them around, eh?" her brother answered. They all nodded agreeingly.

Madam Rosmerta came to the table and they all ordered sandwiches. Throughout lunch, Harry and Hermione kept stealing glances from each other. And everyone else noticed.

* * *

After lunch, the boys went to the florist to order their corages, while the girls went to the clothing shop to order their dresses. They saw a few of their fellow classmates there and waved politely to them. And they waved back. Hermione looked through the dresses, searching for the perfect one. Ginny and Luna already had about eight dresses in their arms to try on.

"Hermione, we're going to find you a dress that will _make _Harry notice you," Ginny said in a tone that made Hermione very nervous. She was very conservative when it came to clothes. She did not really like showing skin.

They searched and searched, and finally found a dress. It was red, of course. It was strapless and flared out a bit as it went down. Although, there wasn't much "down" to go with as it was a very short dress. Hermione figured it would not even reach her thighs. She hoped it would.

"Um...no," she said plainly.

"Just try it on, Hermione," Luna said politely.

"No."

"Try it on," Ginny said firmly.

"No. I don't think so."

"Try. It. On!"

"No!"

"_NOW!_" Ginny yelled, causing everyone in the store to look at her.

"Fine!" Hermione gave in once the onlookers looked away. She grabbed the dress and went into the dressing room. She stripped and pulled the dress on, zipping it up. It was a perfect fit, like it was made just for her. She looked at herself in the full length mirror. She looked...amazing in it. Her legs looked long and smooth. Her breasts fit nicely in the cups of the dress. The fabric hugged her waist nicely, showing her curves. She was right. The dress just reached to her thighs. That was the only thing that made her worried. She looked nice, but a little like a slut.

"Well?" came her friends' voices on the other side of the door. "How does it look? Come out and show us."

Hermione nervously walked out of the dressing room and showed herself in the lovely, red dress. Bystanders, like a few of their classmates, stopped to admire her, thinking she looked great.

Her two friends gasped. "Hermione! You look _so sexy!_" they squealed, making her blush. She was not comfortable with feeling sexy.

"Maybe we could raise the hem a little higher," Ginny suggested jokingly pulling the dress up a bit. Hermione grabbed it and kept it where it was. "No! It does _not_ need to be _any higher_!" she protested. The two friends just laughed.

"Geez, Hermione, I was just messing with you. But it does look perfect on you. You should get it. Look, it does not even cost that much," Ginny showed her the price tag. It was one hundred and five galleons. That really was not that much. Hermione looked at herself in the mirror out there. She tilted her head, looking at her body in a different angle. She _did _look good. Maybe she should get it. Hopefully, Harry would notice her in it.

In the end, Hermione paid one hundred and forty-nine galleons, as she bought a pair of sexy, red high heels to go with it. Luna's dress was a pink, silk, halter top dress with pink high heels. Ginny bought a cheap, but still beautiful red cocktail dress that went almost went down to her knees. It was not the dress she wanted as that one was too expensive. Her two friends asked if she would have liked to borrow money from them, but she politely refused, telling them that she would have been kicked out of the Ball anyway in that dress, as the hem was higher than Hermione's.

When they paid for their attire, they let the cashier take it and she was going to send it with a few house elves to their rooms. Hermione offered to just take hers, as she saw the house elves, but then changed her mind when she saw them go on their lunch break.

* * *

The three girls knew that the boys were done at the florist's shop; and they knew _exactly _where they were. Honeydukes was packed with people. It was almost hard for them to find their men. Hermione spotted Ron's fiery-red hair from across the room. "Look, there's Ron!" she shouted to them pointing. They nodded and made their way to him. Ron smiled when he saw his girlfriend. Luna kissed his lips, slipping her tongue in. "We're in a candy shop!" Ginny reminded them. "Packed with people!"

"Ever wonder how they produce that much saliva?" a voice asked in her ear. She knew all too well who it was. She turned and smiled at her best friend. "It's an exchange. You can never really run out of saliva when you're kissing," she joked back.

He smiled at her answer. Neville came up to Ginny, grabbed her hand, and whispered something in her ear, to which she nodded to. "We're going outside!" Ginny told them and they all nodded.

Following them, was pretty much half the store. Most of the people left, making it quieter in the store. They figured they must all be together. Harry slipped his hand into Hermione's, making her heart jump and race. "Come on, let's leave them be," he pulled her away from the happy couple, who soon forgot all about them. She nodded and they looked at all of the treats and sweets in the candy shop.

Hermione smiled as she saw a box of candy hearts. They were just like Muggle Sweethearts, which she loved as a child. She opened the sample jar and ate one. It tasted like lime and cream. In her head she heard, _"I love you."_ She realized that it was the candy hearts. Instead of the words being on the heart, like she was used to, the words were said in people's minds as they ate them. She smiled and took a second. Mmm...cherry. _"Be mine," _the voice said. She continued on to more candy.

Harry came up next to her. "Hey, you want something?" She shook her head. "No, thank you, Harry."

"Alright, how about we share this?" he held up a pack of Chocolate Frogs. Apparently, they came in packs now. She nodded and he smiled, taking her hand and leading her to the cash register. He paid for it and told Ron and Luna that they were going outside. They nodded.

It was still cold as it was the first of February. Snow was still on the ground. Many were having snowball fights. In fact, a few Third Year boys were laughing and throwing snowballs at each other.

One came sailing for Hermione as one of the boys dodged it. Harry saw this and with quick Seeker reflexes pulled her to his chest; the snowball just narrowly missing her. "Sorry!" came one of the boys' call. But they weren't paying attention. They were staring in each others' eyes, feeling the warmth each were giving off.

Hermione was the one who broke apart. As much as she was loving this, she didn't want Harry to get the impression that she was pining for him. She muttered a quick, "thanks".

"No problem," he responded a little disappointed. They continued on their walk, sharing the Chocolate Frogs and randomly talking and having a good time keeping each other company.

"So, what does your dress look like?" Harry asked mischievously grinning.

She playfully pushed him. "Harry! You know I can't tell you!"

"Please, just give me a hint..." he stuck out his lip and Hermione caved, thinking he looked so cute.

"Okay, okay. It's red," she told him.

"Well, no shit," he replied laughing.

"That's all I'm going to tell you."

He frowned, but nodded. It should be a surprise. He felt as if he could wait two weeks.

* * *

Those two weeks went by pretty slow. Everyone, boys and girls alike, asked around for dates, getting last minute dresses and touching them up. Getting their tuxes ready, corsages, boutonnieres. Everything had to be perfect for Saturday the fourteenth of February.

The day before was Friday the thirteenth and everyone was so worried an announcement would be made that the Ball was canceled. However, it never came. Hermione and Harry were getting nervous butterflies in their stomach. What if they tripped? What if they didn't like their dancing? What if he didn't like my dress? So many worries.

On Saturday morning, the two woke with a smile on each of their faces. Today was the day. They went to breakfast in the Great Hall. Ginny and Luna told Hermione that they were going to get ready in her room with her as it was big enough. Hermione nodded, excited that her friends would be helping her. At five-fifteen, Neville and Ron would come to the Heads' dorms to meet with them and they would all go together. Colin Creevey, who was not going to the Ball, as he was a Sixth Year and was not going with any Seventh Year student, was going to come and be their photographer. He would take pictures of them together and give them to the six when he got them developed. A few house elves had come around to all the students who were going with a date and gave them their corsages and boutonnieres. They needed to be cooled, so they were under a cold spell.

At three o'clock in the afternoon, there was a knock on the portrait door. Harry was the one who got it as Hermione was upstairs in her getting everything out. She was wrapped in a towel as she had just gotten out of the shower. Her dress was hanging on the closet door. Her shoes were below it. She took out all of the makeup she had and put it on her vanity.

"Ginny and Luna," the voice on the other side said and without a response opened the door.

"Oh, it's Laverne and Shirley," Hermione joked making the two confused.

"Who's Laverne and Shirley?" they asked.

"Muggle television show, nevermind," she waved it off when she realized who she was talking to.

In their hands were their dresses. But they each had one hand free to carry a trunk. "_What_ is in that?!" Hermione asked as she saw it.

"Oh, just...you know, some of our makeup, some trashy magazines to get good hairstyles with, our shoes, our boutonnieres under a cool spell, _and_...a little something for you," Ginny replied.

Hermione, as if she could get any more, felt nervous. "What do you mean? What did you bring me?"

They set the trunk down and put their dresses hanging over Hermione's on the hook. "We'll tell you that when we get to it," Luna responded sharing a knowing look with the red-head. "Come on, let's get to work." Luna opened the trunk and took out the boutonnieres, still in their plastic boxes, putting them next to Hermione's. They had their names on them so they wouldn't get mixed up.

Luna took out their loads of makeup, the magazines and their shoes. Hermione tried to get a glance at what they had gotten her, but Luna shut it with a loud thud before she could even see inside.

"Alright, let's do this," Ginny said.

They got to work.

Hermione put a drying spell on her hair. "What do you think we should do with my hair?" she asked looking at it in the mirror in the vanity.

"Mmmm..." thought Ginny out loud. "Let's do this...we'll straighten it and put it half up and half down." Hermione nodded and Ginny tapped her hair, straightening it. Luna took over and put it half up and half down.

"Okay, 'Mione, start putting your base on." Hermione nodded and got to work on her makeup as Ginny helped Luna put her hair up into a twist. Ginny's hair was simple. She just tapped it and it became red curls.

They each did their makeup, taking turns with the vanity. When it was time to put on their dresses, Hermione went to her dresser to get out a pair of red silk underwear. Luna and Ginny saw what she was doing.

"Oh, no you don't," they protested.

"What?" she asked innocently holding the panties.

"We have something better for you," Ginny responded walking over to the trunk, making Hermione pale. She opened it and took out something. Hermione didn't see it until she closed the trunk. It was a skimpy, red lace thong. Hermione paled even more as she saw it. "Oh, no," she shook her head.

"Oh, yes," they smirked back.

"No way," she protested.

"Yes way. You're going to the Ball in this Hermione and you're coming back here without it, so you better put it on."

The Head Girl blushed beet red at the thought of her and Harry doing..._that_.

"I'm sure Harry would _love _it," Ginny added.

Hermione knew they were not going to give up, so she appeased them, grabbing the thong from Luna's hands. Before she put it on, she asked with a disgusted face, "This wasn't used by anyone, was it?"

"No, we bought it just for you," Luna reassured her.

_'That made me feel _loads_ better,' _she thought sarcastically. She looked at the wretched thing. _'At least it's not secondhand.'_

She put it on under her towel. The thin string going through her ass cheeks, making her feel funny. "It's okay, you'll get used to it," Ginny said.

Since her dress was strapless, she went braless, as well. Ginny and Luna did, too. Soon, it was four-thirty and they decided to put their dresses on, helping each other zip them up. The shoes came next and they decided at the last minute to paint their toenails and fingernails. It was a good thing Ginny had brought some. Luna used a light pink color that matched her dress, while Ginny and Hermione used the same shade of red. They tapped their fingers and toes, the polish instantly drying.

They read trashy magazines until five-fifteen.

* * *

When that time rolled by, there was once again another knock at the portrait. Harry answered it. It was Neville, Ron, and Colin. They were all in nice tuxes, minus Colin. Harry was wearing a black jacket, black trousers, black dress shoes, white collared shirt, red waistcoat, and a red bowtie. Ron was wearing the same, except instead of red, it was pink to match Luna. When he heard what color it was going to be, he changed the color to match hers. It took a lot of guts for a man to wear pink, but he was sure he was in love with Luna Lovegood.

Neville's suit was the same as Harry's, except it had a lighter shade of red to match Ginny. In each of their hands held a plastic box containing their corsages. Harry smiled at them. "Hey, guys, come in. Ready to party?" he asked jokingly.

"Yeah, it's going to be awesome!" Ron exclaimed. Neville nodded agreeingly.

"I hope Ginny likes my suit," he said a little nervously.

"She'll like it, mate," Harry said encouragingly slapping his arm.

They heard a door shut and they looked up expectingly at the stairs. Ginny and Luna walked down them and smiled at them. Ron and Neville gasped at the beautiful women coming down the stairs. Harry smiled at them, though it was not completely reaching his eyes. Where was Hermione? He looked to the stairs, waiting for her to get down them. Luna looked at him and said, "She's coming down, Harry. Don't worry." They were exchanging corsages and boutonnieres.

He nodded and sure enough, a minute later, a door opened and shut. Heels clicked on the stone above and soon enough, they saw Head Girl Hermione Granger walk down the stairs to the Common Room. She smiled shyly and blushed as Harry's jaw dropped a bit as he saw her. She walked to him and avoided his eyes. "Hey, Harry." She took the boutonniere out of the box and pinned it to his coat on the left side, her right side.

He smiled and could not keep his eyes off of her. "You're beautiful," he blurted out.

She looked at him and blushed. "Thanks, you look handsome yourself."

He took the corsage out and slipped it on her wrist. It was beautiful.

Colin spoke up for the first time that night, "You ready?"

They nodded. "Thanks for doing this, Colin," Harry said.

"No problem, Harry."

They took one with all six of them. Then individuals. Next came with just the girls. Then the boys. Lastly came the couples. Harry and Hermione were last. She put her arm around his waist and shivered as she felt his warm hand on her soft back.

"Alright, Harry, I'll get them developed and get them back to you as soon as I can," Colin said.

"Thanks again, Colin. I'll be sure to give you your money."

"Oh, no, Harry," he protested. "You're my friend, friends don't cost a knut. Have a good night!"

"We will!" they chanted back and made their way to the Great Hall.

* * *

Rap music filled their ears as they got closer to the Great Hall. They walked in and saw a DJ on a turntable on the other side of the room. There was a food table with candy hearts, red punch, butterbeer, firewhiskey, strawberries and cream, tea sandwiches, and many other delicacies. Some couples had already arrived. The candles were lit and the lights were on, but somehow they knew that they weren't going to be on for long.

They went straight for the food table to get themselves a drink. They figured they needed one before everything started.

At six o'clock, McGonagall put her wand to her neck and amplified her voice. "Attention, everyone, welcome to the first annual Valentine's Day Ball." Everyone cheered. "I beg you, please, try to keep it clean-" She was cut off again.

"Does that mean it doesn't _have _to be clean?" It was Draco Malfoy who asked this question. He was here with Pansy Parkinson, who was in a red dress _way _too short. It was shorter than Hermione's. _She _looked like a slut.

McGonagall hesitated. "Oh, heck with it, it's Valentine's Day. I guess so." Everyone cheered. "But, please, keep it under control! Now, I would like the Head Boy and Head Girl to come up here to share in the first dance."

Harry and Hermione inhaled deeply as everyone cheered and clapped. Harry took her hand and led her to the dancefloor. She put her hand in his and put her other on his shoulder, while he put his other hand on her waist. She smiled and the music started. It was a soft and fast melody. They began in a fast waltz around the dancefloor. He twirled her a few times and everyone clapped. His eyes never left hers; and her eyes never left his. When the song ended, they stopped and a loud applause rung out, followed by wolf whistles and cat calls. They blushed and Hermione could no lonfger keep her composure as she buried her face in his chest, laughing. He laughed as well.

They made their way to Ron, Luna, Ginny, and Neville as the music started to play and the lights went out, leaving a few colored lights on, mainly red and pink, and strobe lights started flashing. "That was great, you guys!" Ginny gushed.

"Thanks," they chanted back.

"You want something to drink?" Harry asked his date.

"Yeah, thanks. Firewhiskey," she responded.

He smiled and kissed her cheek. She watched him leave and turned to see all four of them looking at her. "What?" she asked and they just laughed.

"We're going dance. Are you going to be okay here while Harry's gone?" Ginny asked her. Hermione nodded and Ginny and Luna went put their high heels where all of the other girls put their shoes to dance. Then the two girls dragged their dates to go dancing.

Harry came back with two glasses of firewhiskey. "Here!" he shouted over the noise of the music. She took it smiling and downed it quickly. He smiled and just stared at her. "What?" she asked when she noticed his gaze. He just shook his head and took a long swig of his drink. She put her glass down and Harry watched as she went take her shoes off, putting them out of the way with the others. Harry followed her and took his jacket off, setting it on the back of a chair. Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him to the dancefloor. _"Drop it low, girl. Drop it low, girl..."_ the song was rapping.

Once they got into the mesh of dancers, Hermione whispered into Harry's ear, "Just grab my waist and go with the beat." He nodded and she turned around and began dancing, feeling the alcohol affecting a bit. Harry was a little nervous, but he grabbed her hips, pulling her to him as she grinded her ass into his crotch. They were so not keeping it clean. But so weren't Malfoy and Pansy, who were practically having sex on the dancefloor.

Luna and Ginny looked at them and smirked at Hermione. She smirked back. Harry really got into it as he got with the beat. He moved his hands down to her ass and up again, as she moved down his body. He felt a bit of pressure as her back hit his most private body part. He was so sure Hermione could feel it, but she didn't seem to care.

He didn't know where this courage was coming from that was making her act like this. He guessed it was the firewhiskey. He began to suckle her pulse point on her neck. She leaned into his touch, closing her eyes, loving every minute of it. He began to use his tongue, leaving open-mouthed kisses all over her neck. He stopped sucking and kept his head on her neck, looking down her dress at her cleavage. He smiled mischievously, although she couldn't see it.

She bent forward and wiggled her ass in his crotch, making his cock even harder. He moaned in pleasure, but of course no one could hear it since the music was so loud. The song ended and another song came on. And another. And another. And another. When a slow song started they slow-danced to that. Hermione's arms went around his neck and his hands fell on her waist. After the song, they stopped dancing.

They walked back to the tables as a slow song started. They saw Luna, Ron, Ginny, and Neville at a table and went stand by them. "Hey!" they said when they saw them.

"Saw you two dancing out there!" Ginny gushed making the both of them blush _real_ hard.

"Hey, do you want something to drink?" Harry whispered in her ear. She nodded and he kissed her cheek again and left.

Their four friends stood up as another rap song started, and Ron said, "We're going dance again. You gonna be okay by yourself?" She nodded and they left hollering and whooping at the nice beat. Hermione shook her head, but smiled.

"Hey, Mudblood," a voice she did _not _want to hear said. She groaned and turned, seeing Malfoy and his slutty date standing there. "Saw you dancing out there. You can't grind worth a damn."

Pansy snickered almost unladylike. "And what's with your dress?" she roved her eyes over the red dress in disgust. "It's ghastly! You look like a slut!"

"As opposed to what _you're _wearing?" Hermione shot back looking at _her_ dress. The Slytherin narrowed her eyes and Malfoy got angry at a Mudblood talking to her superior like that.

"We are your superiors, Mudblood, and we will _not _be talked to that way! Apologize to her. Get on your knees!"

Hermione stood her ground. "No!"

"Get on your knees, Mudblood, where you belong!" he ordered back.

"No!"

He grabbed her arm violently. "I said, get on your knees!" He tried to force her down, but she fought and yelped as he gripped very hard. "Get off me!"

"Hey!" came a voice like angels. Harry set the two drinks down on a table and hurried over to them, ripping Malfoy off of Hermione, hurting her a bit, but at least Harry was there to rescue her. "_Don't you touch her again!_"

Malfoy and Pansy just laughed. "What are you going to do about it, Potter? Huh?" He got in his face, sneering. "You gonna hit me?" he challenged with an almost whisper.

That's exactly what Harry did. Unexpectantly and very quickly, he swung his fist to his enemy's face and punched him. It hurt his hand, but he didn't feel it as the adrenaline was going through his veins. It felt really good, actually. Malfoy retaliated with a punch of his own, right in his stomach.

"Harry!" Hermione's voice came in concern.

Harry didn't listen to her. Instead, he hit him back and they got into a small fight.

"Harry, stop it!" He stopped and calmed down at her soothing and pleading voice.

"Stay away from Hermione and me!" he said and turned to look at her. He saw pretty much the whole party looking at him and Malfoy, but no Hermione. He looked to the Great Hall's giant, oak doors and saw her running, retreating back with her high heels in her hand. Harry figured she was going outside.

He stood, grabbed his jacket from the chair, put it on, and ran after her. "Hermione!" he called. He looked around for her desperately. "Hermione!"

He finally saw her. She was on a balcony off to the side, staring out into the cold, snowy night. She was shaking and shivering. She was shivering because of the cold, but she was shaking with sobs. Her shoes were back on her feet. "Hermione...?" he tried cautiously.

She didn't answer. Harry took off his jacket and put it around her shoulders. She jumped at the contact, but looked at him, smiling sadly, grateful he did that. She slipped her arms through the sleeves. "Thanks."

He nodded and said, "No problem." He inhaled and exhaled and then asked, "Why did you run?"

She hesitated and took out her wand, which was under her dress in a holster on her thigh. She enlarged it and refreshed her makeup. Then, she shrunk it back and put it back in the holster. "I don't like seeing you hurt, Harry. And it sort of hurt when Pansy called me a 'slut'; and when Malfoy said that all 'Mudbloods' belong on their knees, like a whore or a worshipper."

"He said that?" Harry asked in disbelief and anger wanting to rip Malfoy's head off. Hermione sensed this and grabbed his arm. "No, don't. He's not worth it." He nodded, sighing.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Are _you _okay?" she shot back grabbing his fist, where a bruise was beginning to form and blood was coming out. She ran a soft finger over his knuckles. "You're hurt."

"It's not so bad," he admitted. Butterflies went crazy as she brought his hand to her lips and licked the blood off seductively. His pants began to tighten again. "Do you...know what you've been doing to me all night?"

She smiled and shook her head. "No, what?"

He tugged on his pants, trying to make more room in there, but to no avail. He hissed when he came in contact with his private regions. Merlin, it felt good. He tried not making it noticeable, but it was no use. She looked down at what he was doing and blushed.

"Oh, _that_..." she said with a giggle.

"It's _not _funny!" he hissed.

"Yes, it is!" Her laughs became uncontrollable.

"Hermione, really, I can't get rid of it."

"Well, then, I guess we'll have to take care of that, won't we?" she said _very _boldly. Where was this coming from? She wasn't like this. She was the good girl. She knew it wasn't the alcohol. She didn't drink enough to make her like this. She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the staircase, leading him up to the First Floor.

They went through the door to the corridor. Hermione opened the first broom closet she found and pushed him in. He hit the back of the wall with a grunt. It wasn't tight, but there wasn't a lot of space. It was about four feet by four feet. Hermione smirked. _'This should do,'_ she thought.

"Hermione, w-what are we d-d-doing here?" he asked nervously.

"Relax, Harry, shh." She wiped the sweat off of his forehead. "I've been waiting to do this to you _and _with you since I found out what sex was."

He gulped, but smiled.

Hermione took out her wand again and muttered, "_Silencio,_" twice and locked it twice. She shrunk it back and put in once again back in the holster, showing Harry a bit of creamy thigh. She started off by grabbing his collar and forcing her tongue into his mouth. He grabbed her hips and held her flush against him, kissing her back, flicking his tingue against hers greedily.

They moaned and Hermione hiked a leg onto his hip. He held it against his hip, running his hand up and down her thigh, under her dress to her bare ass cheeks. He pulled away when he felt skin. "Whoa, you're wearing no underwear?!" he asked in disbelief.

She smirked. "Actually, I'm wearing a thong. You'll see." She attacked his mouth again and felt his erection on her womanhood. Harry could feel the heat and wetness coming off of her private region...and it made him harder.

She pulled away and he became disappointed, but _she_ was in charge. Hermione loosened his bowtie and unbuttoned his vest and shirt as quickly as she could, untucking the shirt from his pants. She unbuckled his belt, unzipped the zipper, grabbed his boxers and pants and pulled them down with one swift move. He was amazing. What a sight it was! It had to be about nine inches. "Nice," she said still a little nervous about this. She looked into his eyes and knelt down in front if his crotch. He hissed once again, knowing what she was about to do. He moaned, "Please...do it."

He could feel her warm breath on his head and he bucked his hips toward her. "Please..." he moaned again.

"Please what?"

"Please..._suck it!_"

She got to work. She wrapped her hand around him, and a moan came out. She licked the head and engulfed the whole thing in her hot, wet mouth. Harry gripped the stone wall for support. "_Oh, my God!_"

She moaned as well, causing a vibration to tickle and he bucked again. Whatever she couldn't fit, she stroked. She ran her mouth up and down, up and down. He gripped her head now, running his hands in her brown locks, pushing her forward and backward. He was about to come. "_Fuck!_" he cried and she pulled away when she knew he was close. He frowned and she stood up. "You're evil." She stared into his eyes and smirked. Then, the Head Girl slowly took his hands and ran them up her thighs to the fabric underneath. He knew what she wanted. He grabbed the thong and pushed it off. She stepped out of it.

Then, Hermione took the jacket off and scooted her dress down a bit so that Harry could have access to her breasts. They weren't big, but they weren't small either. They fit in his hand, he found out a minute later when he grabbed them making her moan.

He bent his head down and attacked them, licking the nipples. After a few minutes, she pulled his head away and said, "This...um...this is my first time."

He smiled. "Me, too. I-I don't want to hurt you."

She nodded and said, "Sit down with your back against the wall. Legs out."

Her best friend pulled off his pants and did as she bid. She reached behind and unzipped her dress a bit, rolling it so that her breasts were visible, but pulling it up so that her womanhood was also visible. Harry noted that she was shaved. She grabbed onto his shoulders and put one leg on either side of him. She lowered down and sunk on him, slipping the head in just a little. He gripped her hips to help her balance. Then, with a shaking breath, she sunk even lower and drew out once again. Harry did not like her doing that, but knew that she was just trying to get used to him.

"Are you okay?" he asked her. She took a moment and then nodded.

"Yes, oh, yes, I'm _very _okay!" Harry chuckled at her response.

"So, then, I can bang you against a wall?" he asked with a glint in his eye.

She looked at him and smiled, giving her okay to do it.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, and she wrapped her legs around his. He picked her up and stood up himself, slamming her against the wall, not moving. Hermione began to get frustrated. "Harry...move....please..." she begged.

He hesitated and whispered in her ear, "There's something I want to say before I do this..._I love you_."

Hermione gasped and kissed his mouth. "I love you, too." They kissed and he began to move. She held on tight as he banged her against the wall. She and screamed and mewled and squealed. They both came at the same time. Harry was wiped out. He sunk down to the ground with her on his chest. She gave him open-mouthed kisses on his sweaty forehead.

"I love you," she repeated over and over again. "I want to spend forever with you. I love you, Harry."

"I love you, too," he replied back. He never wanted to leave her side. "I love you, too." He grabbed his jacket and threw it over her back and then the two of them fell asleep. "Goodnight, Hermione."

"Goodnight, Harry."

* * *

Nine months later, a cry filled the hospital room as Hermione fell back onto the covers of the white bed.

"It's a girl!" cried the nurse.

Harry smiled and kissed her forehead. "Great job, Hermione! She's our little Valentine!" he said as he remembered when she was conceived.

The End.

* * *

The end kinda got a little sloppy, but I remembered they didn't use protection so I decided that something should come from that.

This was just a little one-shot I wanted to do in honor of Valentine's Day.

I know the song "Drop It Low" but Ester Dean didn't come out until like 2009, but it's like the perfect rap song to grind to.

Hope you liked it.

Pleez review!

AND HAPPY MARDI GRAS! GO SAINTS!!!! WHOO!

DREWHHR


End file.
